


What is Torn and Frayed can be Mended

by moonpearl1a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Purgatory, SPN - Freeform, Season gr8, Why the fuck won't they just talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpearl1a/pseuds/moonpearl1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because yesterday's episode ripped my heart out, and the brothers need to talk it out. Hurt/Comfort, and what should've happened at the end of yesterday's episode. Essentially a Hurt/Comfort fest between our favorite annoying co-dependent brothers. This probably goes without saying, but spoilers for 8/10. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Torn and Frayed can be Mended

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this little ficlet would be a nice introduction to this site! I've been a long time viewer, but I've just now joined. As always the Winchester Brothers and the gang don't belong to me, but the lovely (jk they're Satan) Eric Kripke and company. Enjoy!

“You can’t save everyone my friend.” Castiel’s words echo in Dean’s mind. What the hell happened today? The way Castiel acted over Alfie’s dead body. It made him feel sick. It was mechanical, like he was when they first met. The barely concealed emotion Cas showed when he spoke of saving Alfie. He wouldn't have been so calm after having to kill him. Something is wrong.

Did Purgatory not clean out all the crazy like Castiel said it did? But Cas has been his normal self, except for the suicidal thoughts. Something Dean is all too familiar with himself.

So insanity’s been written off. Then the only other option is that someone’s controlling him. But who? Other angels? Crowley? Someone who Dean’s never even met? Is it possible for another player to be on the board? Dean hopes not, there’s enough crap as it is.

Sam shakes Dean out his musing by placing beers on the table along with a bowl of something he guesses must pass for chili. Please God let it be chili. Dean looks over to Sam before grabbing the beer. Awkward silence follows as they both watch the TV.

“Look man, we need to talk.” Sam says, insisting upon breaking it.

“What is there to talk about Sam? We've got absolutely no info on what’s going on with Cas. And you've decided to leave your girlfriend, or whatever.”

“That’s exactly what we need to talk about Dean! I had to give her up for us to stop bickering all the time!” Sam says angrily, his hair moving along with head as he looks over to Dean.

“You had to give her up? Damn it Sam I don’t have a problem with the girl!”

“Then why did you complain about me seeing her when you first got out of purgatory? Huh? You spent the whole time pissed that I wanted to settle down with someone that I cared about!”

Dean takes one last swig of the beer, slamming it back down on the table. “I wasn't pissed off because you found a girl that you like! I was pissed that you didn't even bother to look for me! Did you even care that I was gone? Or where you happy to finally be rid of me!?!” Dean raises his hand right as Sam opens his mouth, preventing him from saying anything. “And don’t get me started on giving her up! I just called Benny telling him to lose my number. After he called me struggling as well. But I told him to handle it on his own, because you won’t trust my judgment on him! How many goddamn times have you told me to give a monster a chance? Well guess what I’m doing it now!” At some point during his rant Dean had left his chair and started pacing about the abandoned shack.

“Of course I care. I cared a hell of a lot! I was out of my mind after you and Cas disappeared! I didn't know where you were! I had no information! I searched, but then I met Amelia, and she helped me cope. I don’t know if I could held it together without her. I certainly wasn't glad that you were gone Dean! Do you really think that?” Sam gets out of his chair as well, moving to stand in front of Dean.

“What else was I supposed to think? With you talking nonchalantly about how you stopped hunting and settled down with some girl? I know that’s what you've always wanted! You have wanted to stop hunting ever since you left for Stanford! And then I dragged you back in!” Dean turns away, his emotions overtaking him.

“Dean…” Sam says, unsure what to say to his brother. “I’m sorry okay? I didn't realize that you needed reassuring. And no don’t glare at me I don’t mean it in a bad way. I was so caught up in what I was going through, that I didn't really think about how my behavior was affecting you. But Dean, I just don’t get a good feeling off of Benny. I know that I can be a terrible judge of character, and that he’s saved your ass, but something’s just off. I don’t want you or anyone else getting hurt because you - I mean we - let him slide.” Sam says, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I know that you do Sam. But unless he does something, I don’t want to have to kill him. He’s my friend Sammy. And we've got so few friends left.” Dean admits.

Sam forcefully pulls Dean into a hug. “Okay. I still don’t like it. But I understand.”

“Now that we've sorted all that, what the hell’s going on with Cas?” Dean asks, as they pull apart.


End file.
